


Mothers and Secrets

by LemonChekov



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChekov/pseuds/LemonChekov
Summary: Established SuperCorp.Our favourite couple are secretly trying to have a baby, but will all go to plan......absolutely not because of Lillian.





	Mothers and Secrets

"Lena, you cant be serious?!" I exclaim sitting on the stylish ,white couch in Lena’s office, this was not the conversation I expected to have over our usual shared lunch break.  
"I'm perfectly serious." She confirmed "we're both smart, we both want children, why shouldn't we try to create one that's biologically ours?"  
I loved her so much but this was crazy "we have all the kryptonian resources we need, and since your body can’t change, I'll carry it." She reasoned well "can’t we at least try. It's no different than humans using a sperm donor or surrogate or IVF. Please Kara, let me try, for us." Those pleading eyes were irresistible.  
"Of course, sweetie" I kissed her lips gently, sealing the promise. We both began eating again but I could tell by her expression ideas were already whirring inside that brilliant mind of hers.

It took a few months to perfect the DNA splicing, but eventually Lena cracked it. A half-human half-kryptonion embryo was implanted in her.... by me... during some intimate moments, just like a biological pregnancy. I wanted everything to be perfect for her. 

"Just think, we can finally have our own biological family, after all these years of being alone. We'll make sure this little one will never know the abandonment we felt" Lena mused one night rubbing her belly, even though she wasn’t even showing yet. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have her at last.  
"We should probably tell our families" our whole relationship, marriage and now pregnancy had been a secret, we just didn’t want the drama, but with a baby on the way and our busy lives it made sense to tell them in case we need a sitter.  
Lena, however, looks outraged by this idea "Kara!"  
"What?"  
"Your family might celebrate the fruit of human and aliens, mine will not."  
"Oh, yeh" I genuinely forget about her family sometimes, she’s so perfect, how can she be so unlike them. I’m sad for her, for us, to go through it all alone.  
"Kara, it's fine. It's not your fault" she rubbed my shoulder to try and comfort me "and we can tell your family about us, and the baby whenever you like"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too " she kissed be gently before turning over to be the little spoon as we slept.

"Hey babe, what's wrong, you sound worried?" I said, rushing straight into Lena's office, Jess has long since stopped questioning my entry.  
"Look at this!" Lena said holding up a magazine. On the lower third, there was a paparazzi picture of Lena, with a caption remarking about her weight.  
"Ohhhhh" I wasn’t sure how she was expecting me to react. From what I've learnt over the years, this is a sensitive subject for humans, particularly females.  
"I didn’t think this through, I was too focused on the science" she stressed from behind her desk "people are going to start noticing, this is just the beginning..."  
"No one knows who's it is.... they’ll never suspect" hoping that her fears are just about the parentage of the child and nothing else.  
"Not yet. But they will start speculating. And don’t get me started with what Lillian will say"  
"She’s in jail, Lena, she can’t hurt you." I remind her gently, knowing it’s a specific paranoia she has.  
"Oh she has her ways" she said it sarcastically, but the fear it masked was real. I walked towards her fancy chair and knelt down to her level.  
"She won’t hurt you, I won’t allow it." Her demeanour softened at the deep words "and you must stop stressing, it's not good for the baby" I rubbed over her stomach where the tiny bump was beginning to show.  
"Fine." She conceded, placing her hands over mine "can we watch a movie tonight?"  
"Of course." I kissed her hand "but I should probably get back to Catco before James actually fires me" I joke half-heartedly. 

I return to the apartment, a little later than usual, but Lena isn’t there. I send her a quick text, but to no reply. I’m not too concerned, she’s probably working (the lab has limited signal), or hopefully napping at the office. An hour later, after a shower and cooking dinner for her to come home to she still hasn't returned. I try listening for her heartbeat, but also nothing. At this point, I'm panicking. I call Winn  
"Hey, can you see if you can locate Lena for me?"  
"Why?" Oh yeh, I forget our relationship is secret  
"Just a weird feeling, please Winn"  
"Okayyyy, but just know that this is incredibly illegal" despite his apprehensions I can hear him tapping away at his keyboard. I sigh in relief and decide to play with him,  
"Winn half the things you do at the DEO are"  
"You got me there." More keyboard tapping "got her, sending you the location now"  
"Thanks Winn" I have the information I need so I go to hang up”  
"Wait!” I pause “There’s an alert from the jail, escaped inmate....  
"Lillian!" Suddenly, I’m in full panic mode, Lillian must have Lena and I can only think the worst.  
"Call Kal and Mon El and anyone else you can get there with me"  
With that I shoot off to the given location. 

When I arrive, I smash through the tin roof off the warehouse to find Lena strapped to a medical chair, semi-conscious, with Lillian mocking her from the other side of the room.  
"Kara" Lena whimpers. She’s terrified, but still valiantly trying not to give anything about our circumstances away to Lillian.  
"Surprise, surprise, Supergirl shows up to save the day. I wonder if she knows your secret" I look to Lena, not sure what I'm wanting her to convey. Suddenly, Kal and Mon El and Brainy drop down beside me.  
"And here's the rest of the entourage." Lillian smirks evilly "I couldn't be sure which of these specimens helped create the abomination inside you, so I dosed you with everything I could think of to kill it." My face drops in horror, and I hear Lena wailing from beside me, begging her mother to stop the fluids that have already entered her body through a drip "there will never be a human kryptonian, especially not from a Luthor" I have never wanted to kill anyone before, but now red hot rage courses through me. I'm broken from this trance though as I hear Kal  
"Kara go, get her out of here!" And I dash to Lena, breaking her free from the restraints and the drip that's poisoning our baby. I fly her to the DEO as fast I can, even though I know she hates it.

When we finally land, she muttering unintelligibly and barely conscious. As I place her on the gurney, I notice my arms are covered in blood. It's too late.  
"Alex!" I yell "Alex, save them, please!" Suddenly, Alex and her team rush her away from me. I'm left standing there alone unsure what to do. I don’t want to wash my hands because that's probably the last trace of our baby. 

I go down to the training room... just so I can yell and punch things, but find I'm too fatigued so just cry. Eventually Winn joins me, slumped on the floor leaning against the dark wall.  
"So, you and Lena?" I sigh, this is just the beginning of the questioning, but Winn isn’t one to pry too deep.  
"Yeh, me and Lena"  
"I guess you were gay after all" it’s a good memory from the rooftop of Catco he’s referring to  
"I'm bisexual" I know he was joking, but I still feel the need to clarify. Although, I’ve clearly made him flustered and uncomfortable.  
"I know....just...look, I don’t know what else to say."  
"Me neither".  
"Look, if you want to clean up and change, I'm sure Alex will be a while longer" 

I do shower and change into some of the spare DEO uniforms. Finally, I head up to the medical bay. Lena is lying unconscious now and Alex is just writing down her vitals when she notices me leaning by the door  
"Its ok, you can come in" and I speed to Lena's side  
"She’s sedated, but should be fine in a couple of hours" That’s good, Lena’s safe at least. "The baby?" I ask, barely whispering because I know the answer already.  
"I'm sorry" she whispers back, hardly managing to make eye contact before tears start falling as I look at Lena’s now empty belly "Lillian knew what she was doing, there was a lot of hormones and traces of kryptonite, there was nothing we could do...." she trailed off but I could tell she hadn’t finished her diagnosis  
"There’s more?" I question, hardly believing it could get worse  
"The umm, the process, wasn’t clean, it caused a lot of haemorrhaging...we had to do a hysterectomy to stop the bleeding." I break then. All Lena wanted was a child of her own, and Lillian took that away too. How can I tell her that when it's all my fault too? Alex holds me tightly, as tightly as her human form can. 

Suddenly, the monitor behind me starts beeping wildly, and Alex whips her head round to see what the problem is  
"What is it?" I demand  
"I don’t know... she should be stable, we countered all the toxins we could find and stopped the bleed" she fussed over Lena doing every test she could think of "think Kara, did Lillian tell you anything about what she gave Lena"  
"No, just...just that she didn’t know who's baby it was so gave her something to cover all those possibilities"  
"Who else was with you?"  
"Just Kal, Brainy who she doesn’t know... and Mon El" my eyes widened "lead! Its lead poisoning"  
"That makes sense"  
"Alex save her please, I can’t... I can’t"  
"I know but you gotta let me work"

It took an hour, but Lena was finally stable.  
"I want to take her home"  
"Kara, I don’t think that's a good idea"  
"Alex, please let me take my wife home so we can mourn our baby"  
"Ok, sure.” She conceded knowing better than to argue “But we need to talk about this whole situation at some point"  
"I know. I'm sorry I kept if from you. I love you Alex." I hugged her tightly before scooping up Lena and flying her to my apartment.


End file.
